


By Oak and Ash and Thorn, these three...

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 words in 100(+) fandoms [7]
Category: Puck of Pook's Hill Series - Rudyard Kipling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do I bid thee walk with me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Oak and Ash and Thorn, these three...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pedanther](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pedanther/gifts).



Una stirred in her sleep, and woke, and rose, letting the years fall away. Between a thought and a thought she was settling down in the grass by the water, watching two children in a dinghy playing at war with cooking pots for helmets.

“They want to know about Dunkirk,” Dan was sitting beside her, his uniform dry and whole and his face young, still unmarked by the years in trench and hospital. “And I never can remember how it turned out.” 

“That’s because it’s her story to tell,” said Puck.

So she did. And never once mentioned anyone drowning.


End file.
